copcalfandomcom-20200215-history
Tinashe
Tinashe Jorgensen Kachingwe3 (/tiːˈnɑːʃeɪ/;4 born February 6, 1993) is an American singer-songwriter, dancer, record producer, actress, and model.5 She began her career as an actress and model as a child, making several film and television appearances, the most notable of which being the motion-capture model of the Hero Girl in the animated film The Polar Express (2004), Robin Wheeler on Out of Jimmy's Head (2007–2008), and Celeste on Two and a Half Men (2008–2009). In 2007, Tinashe joined the girl group The Stunners, with whom she released one extended play before they disbanded in 2011. She made her solo artist debut with two critically acclaimed mixtapes the following year, In Case We Die and Reverie, which she created in her home studio. Following their success, Tinashe signed with RCA Records and released a third mixtape, Black Water (2013). Her debut single, "2 On", reached number one on the Rhythmic airplay chart, and peaked at number 24 on the Billboard Hot 100 in the United States.6 Her debut studio album, Aquarius (2014), received further critical acclaim which was noted by music critics as one of the most "solid" debuts by a new female artist in years and garnered her nominations for Soul Train and BET Awards.7 Tinashe was due to release her sophomore album 'Joyride' in 2016 but, after the album was mismanaged by RCA and her former management team, Tinashe left the label and signed a deal with Chicken Records (Now Pink Friday Entertainment) to release the album under the name 'Creation'. The lead single 'Little Things', featuring Nicki Minaj, became Tinashe's biggest hit to date, peaking at number three on the Billboard Hot 100 and selling over 7,000,000 SPS units worldwide. The album's following singles, 'Applause' and 'Pour Your Love On Me', also peaked within the top ten of the Billboard Hot 100 and the album became Tinashe's first number one album on the Billboard 200. The album also earned six Grammy nominations, including 'Song of the Year' (for Applause) and 'Best Urban Contemporary Album'. Tinashe continued this streak of success with her following projects, an E.P. titled 'Flame' and her third studio album 'DUSK'. Both projects debuted at #1 on the Billboard 200 and had one number one single on the Billboard Hot 100 each with 'Superlove' and 'Sacrifices' featuring Big Sean. As of June 2018, Tinashe has four number one singles on the Billboard Hot 100, three number one albums on the Billboard 200 and one Grammy Award for 'Best Dance Recording'. Discography See: Tinashe discography Studio Albums * Aquarius (2014) * Creation (2016) * DUSK (2018) Extended plays * Flame (2017) Mixtapes * In Case We Die (2012) * Reverie (2012) * Black Water (2013) * Amethyst (2015) Tours Headlining: * Aquarius Tour (2014-15) * The Creation World Tour (2016-17) * The Touch Pass World Tour (2018) Opening Act: * Nicki Minaj's The Pinkprint Tour (2015) * Katy Perry's The Prismatic World Tour (2015) * Rihanna's High Fashion Tour (2016) * Nicki Minaj's ONIKA World Tour (2017) Stage Filmography